Defense and Astrology
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Starts at PoA and goes through DH. Lunar Black is contacted by Professor Dumbledore to become the Astronomy Professor after Aurora Sinistra needs some help since one of her colleges has left. She agrees to be the Astronomy teacher since during her years
1. Chapter 1

Defense and Astrology

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Starts at PoA and goes through DH. Lunar Black is contacted by Professor Dumbledore to become the Astronomy Professor after Aurora Sinistra needs some help since one of her colleges has left. She agrees to be the Astronomy teacher since during her years at Hogwarts she was very excelled in most of her classes. She has to deal with the trials of her old love from her years at Hogwarts and deal with the love for her old love coming back. What happens when she hears from her brother Sirius after he escapes from Azkaban and she has to help him along with Remus get into the castle?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but the names that you don't recognize.

Characters that are mine

Lunar Black

Ashley Potter-Black

Lucinda McMillan-Snape

Maria McMahan

Kira Malfoy-Riddle

Dorothy-Jean Oakley

Ashley Armstrong

Angel Diggory

Kisha Afereni

Rei Afereni

Indiana Bell

Sarah Angeles

Anglynn Lestrange

Trish McBride

Chapter 1

Making The Choice

Auror Lunar Black was in her home 12 Grimmauld Place in London. She was in her old bedroom that she was in when she was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now at the age 34 and she was still unmarried which would make her mother's picture in the hall scream at her for being unmarried and have no children. She heard a tap on the window like it was an owl trying to get in. She went to the window and looked out it. There was a small owl pecking at the window. Lunar opened the window and the owl swooped in dropping a letter on her bed from the Ministry of Magic.

The letter quickly took life.

"Dear Ms. Black,

The Department of Ministry has regret to inform you that your older brother Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. We are warning you that he might come after you to kill you. Please be careful Ms. Black.

Hope that you are well,

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge."

Lunar gasped. _"How could Sirius escape from Azkaban? Dementors were everywhere in Azkaban. Sorry Cornelius my brother wouldn't kill me just because he and I have a connection that you would never be able to break." _Lunar thought as she heard a knock on the door. Lunar went down to the door and opened it.

"Ah Ms. Black." Said the older gentleman which was none of then Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor." She said, bowing her head in respect for the older man that was the headmaster when she was in Hogwarts as well.

"May I come in?"

"Of course sir."

Albus came into her home. "Ms. Black I have a proposition for you?"

"Oh and what would be that sir?" She asked tucking a strand of black hair behind her left ear showing the scar on the side of her face that she had received during her sixth year at Hogwarts from a potion blowing up in her face which had caused it to turn blue.

"We need another astronomy teacher."

Lunar's gray eyes went wide. "And you want me to be the newest addition to the Astronomy teachers group?"

"Yes, Ms. Black. I am offering you a job with Hogwarts."

"I will take it Professor Dumbledore. I wouldn't mind teaching my second favorite subject." Lunar said, smiling the classic Black smile that all of the members of her family had.

"I will see you on August 30th then."

"Yes, you will sir."

"Have a good evening." Albus said heading to the door.

"You too sir." She said walking to the door with him.

Albus was gone.

Lunar let out a sigh and knew that it was going to be fairly hard for her not to be noticed by one of her exes that worked at the school. She walked up the stairs only to hear her mother's picture go off again.

"WHAT A DISGRACE! YOU SHOULD BE MARRIED ALREADY!"

Without her wand the curtains snapped over her mother's picture. "Not listening." She said, as she walked past it. She hated hearing her mother yelling all of the time. She went into her room and pulled out a trunk that she used during her time at Hogwarts. It still had the Hufflepuff emblem on it. She knew she had to go shopping for clothes for the school year because what she wore around the house wasn't going to cut it not this time. She shook her head and walked out of her room and walked into the room that she could disappear in. She closed her eyes and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Diagon Alley

Lunar appeared out of nowhere in Diagon Alley. She let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She walked to the robe shop to go and get new robes.

"Hello." Said a woman's voice. The woman came out and saw Lunar standing there. "Well Miss Black I haven't seen you in years. What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Addamson I came in here to get new robes."

The older woman smiled. "Of course of course. I wouldn't mind making you new robes. What color are you mainly looking for?"

Lunar chuckled at the older woman's charisma and she felt like she was a student again going back to Hogwarts. "I was thinking violet and maybe black." She said with a smile.

Mrs. Addamson smiled at her and used her wand to get the measurements for Lunar's robes. She whisked herself to work on the robes. "So, my dear, what did you need the robes for?"

Lunar let out a sigh. "I am going to be a teacher at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh what kind of teacher?"

"One of the astronomy department teachers." Lunar said, softly tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Oh you were always good with astronomy."

"Yeah."

"Dear is there something bothering you?"

Lunar shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She lied. She had to admit in a way she was a little worried about returning to Hogwarts because she knew Severus Snape was one of the teachers there that worked.

The bell rang as another person came into the shop.

"Professor Snape welcome back. One moment I have to finish Professor Black's robes up and I will bring you yours."

Lunar gasped. Her hands quickly shot up to her mouth as she tried to keep the rest of the gasp from being noticed by her ex.

Severus looked at the woman that stood there. He knew that hair from anywhere. He had fancied that hair for years after Lily said she hated him. "Lunar Black." He said gruffly.

Lunar groaned and turned around. "Severus." She said, softly looking at him.

"I didn't know you were coming here to get robes."

"I had to get new robes. Since I am teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"You are now?"

"Yeah astronomy."

"You always did have your head up in the clouds at night."

Lunar growled. "So nice of you to remember Snape." She said frustrated.

"Well, I am sorry, but it is the truth."

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes came into the shop. "Severus dear what is taking so long?" She asked.

Lunar knew the woman right away. "Lucinda McMillan?"

Lucinda looked at Lunar. "Lunar? Oh my god what are you doing here?" She asked pulling the older woman into a hug.

"Getting robes."

"Robes? For what?" Lucinda asked, with a smile.

"School."

"She is a teacher Lu." Said Severus.

Lucinda broke out into a fit of laughter. "You a teacher with Sev? Wow. That is so awesome."

"What are you doing here Luci?" Asked Lunar.

"Well, I was coming to see what was taking my husband so long to get his robes. Now I see why. His old crush from school... well second crush I should say." Lucinda said looking over at her husband.

"How many years have you been married?"

"A year now." Lucinda said, with a smile. "I tried to find you, but you were hiding and no one could seem to find you. I am sorry that you missed the wedding." 

"Luci don't worry about it. These things do happen and besides I am an Auror still. So it doesn't make it easy to find anyone who is one." She said sadly.

"Oh Lune." Lucinda pulled her friend of so many years into a hug. "I am sorry. With everything that is happening. I mean your brother escaping from Azkaban... Gosh that really must take a toll on you. I mean what if he comes after you?"

"Luci you know Sirius won't come after me. He is my brother, he wouldn't hurt me." Lunar said, tucking her hair behind her ear again that had fallen out from behind it before.

"I will see you at Hogwarts then." Said Severus, taking his wife's hand leading her away with his robes that he had paid for when he had come in to get fitted for them.

"Yeah." Lunar said, softly as she watched the couple leave. Lunar couldn't believe it. Severus Snape married one of her best friends from school and the shocker was Lucinda McMillan was so much like Lily Evans-Potter, except for the blond hair and blue eyes.

"All done dear."

Lunar placed the money on the table. "Thank you so much Mrs. Addamson."

"You are welcome dear. Come back in when you need more robes."

"I will Mrs. Addamson."

"Have a wonderful time being a teacher at Hogwarts." 

"Oh I am sure I will."

**Lucinda's Point of View**

I followed my husband closely. "Sev... what on earth is the matter with you? I thought you would have wanted to talk to Lunar a little longer then you already have. I mean you did love her right?" I said, trying to get my footing right. I didn't know why he was acting so strange and it was bothering the bloody hell out of me.

"Lu Lunar is an old love. I am not going to talk to her forever you know. She broke my heart so why should I talk to her?"

My blue eyes went wide. "Sev..." I remembered what happened with Lunar as if it happened yesterday. He had broken her heart knowing that he was still in love with Lily Evans who didn't really give him the time of day after calling her a nasty word. I knew that he fell for me because I was like Lily, but was different in ways that he had forgotten. At least he had fallen for me and not for me being like Lily. That was the only thing that mattered to me. "Sev you broke her heart as well. You know she was in love with Remus before she got with you and she learned to love you and she was in love with you when she knew the entire time that you were still in love with Lily Evans. She couldn't deal with it."

Severus looked at me with his black eyes scaring me half to death. "You can never speak of her again."

My blue eyes darkened. "You mean your precious Lily Potter?" I growled out. "Severus Snape I will not take that from you. We have been married a year and I thought you would have blocked your love away for that woman. It breaks my heart that you are still in love with her when you are in love with me. Make your choice now!" I yelled causing a few people in Diagon Alley to look at us. I ignored the fact and continued to look at my husband. "You better make the right choice Severus, because I am with your first born child. You better not make our child not know who their father is by choosing a love that was never meant to be. I will be at home." I said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**No One's Point of View**

Severus just stood there in shock. His wife of a year was pregnant with their first child and he was allowing foolish pride stand in the way of his new love Lucinda, a woman he had taken as his wife after Lily Potter had died from the dark lord while protecting her son. He had to make things right with her before he went off to Hogwarts that year to watch over the pesky Potter boy that was now in third year. He disappeared in a puff of smoke to go home to his wife and unborn child.

Snape House

Lucinda was in her and her husband's room unpacking a bag that she had gotten that day.

Her husband came into the room. "Lu I am sorry. I don't want you to think that I am still in love with Lily. I don't want to choose. Not with the life of our child. I want to be there for our child. I want them to grow up either being in your house or mine. I want to be there." He said, wrapping his arms around her stomach that barely showed her being pregnant at all. He just wanted to be there even though he was going to be at Hogwarts until Christmas and then he would have her come there and be there for Christmas with him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
